terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizardkin
The Lizardkin are a race of lizard-like men. They are tough and are naturally armed with sharp claws and teeth, allowing them to survive without any weapon. They live in a large mountain range west of Yotimire, a harsh region of multiple enviroments. Many Lizardkin come from one of five large valleys that exist at almost sea level. The members who live in these valleys are normally more "civilized" than their higher-elevation cousins, and are less warlike. However, they rarely venture from their secluded paradises. Due to this, most know Lizardkin as the high-mountain kind - Slightly aggressive, with a natural fighting ability and powerful limbs. The mountain Lizardkin live in tribal units, although this suggests a primitive living that does not exist in the tribes. An analogue are human farmsteads - communities with multiple homes made up of mostly one large family. Depending on the tribe, Lizardkin homes are either large tree-top homes or low-slung buildings whose floor are a few feet underground. Intrestingly, outsiders have noticed that there is genetic variation from tribe to tribe. The Czardik tribe, from whom the warrior Urulthlan Czardik is descended, tend to be long and serpentine. The tribe that Arcus Maelthorn originates from are heavy-bodied, with dull skin colors and extreme martial prowess. The tribe that is the most different are more of a sub-race, called Dragonkin. (Look below) History The basic Lizardkin race has existed for the longest of any on Terron Faboul, although they have remained primitve the longest. It wasn't until Year 257 that Elf explorers discovered what is now suspected to be the Maelthorn clan, and introduced them to common language, writing, and forging. They took particular interest in forging steel and iron, sparking a clan war that lasted for sixty-five years. At first, the Maelthorn clan held an enormous advantage due to their metal equipment. The other tribes had bone, ivory, or obsidian weapons, and little to no armor. This changed in 261 when prisoners from other tribes discovered the secret to forging iron. They rioted and escaped, fleeing back to their respective tribes with the new technology. In 262, the bloodiest same-species war that the Lizardkin ever particiapted in took off, resulting in thousands of deaths. It was known as the Iron war, or the Metal War. It was during the Iron War that the tribe that would later become Dragonkin left the mountains and headed south. The Elves, feeling responsible for the Iron War, stepped in and acted as mediators. They sought out Lizardkin with magical connections, which are few, and instructed them. They became something like a shaman, and they used their connections to help heal and restore. (Look below) Lizardkin continued on a huge cultural and technological progression until the infamous Demon Wars, in which they participated. They did not play a large role, however, and they are typically overlooked. They mostly stayed in their mountains until a group of renegade Dragonkin split up the Czardik tribe and drove them away from their ancestral home. Most settled back down in the mountains, but one couple drifted to Yotimire and gave birth to the fighter Urulthlan. Recently, they are showing surprising amount of preparation for the upcoming Goblin War. Sub-species 'Dragonkin' The Dragonkin are Lizardmen with working wings. They are lighter, and thus have less endurance, but their flight capabilities allow them to live in sheer mountains with relative ease compared to their wingless brethren. On some occasions, however, if their blood is diluted by their cousins, a Dragonkin might be unable to fly. However, they regain the endurance of normal Lizardkin, and they can still move their wings around. Dragonkin themselves originate from a rogue tribe that left the Lizardkin mountains and went south. They were temporarily controlled by a powerful dragon lord, Adon Sheloth , who infused them with dragon blood.It is unknown if their draconic blood gives them an increased affinity to magic. 'Mandermen' Mandermen can swim in deep waters for long periods of time. The Mandermen, unlike Lizardkin, lack metallic scales, making them better at swimming, but providing little defense against arrows. However, Mandermen also have very good speed and agility. Mandermen do not breathe water, but they can hold their breath for about three hours. Mandermen use primarily their sharp teeth for attacking prey. When in battles, usually Mandermen use weapons, such as spears. 'Kobolds' Kobolds are smaller Lizardkin. It is thought that they are descended from Goblins and Lizardkin. Clearly there is more Lizardkin in the mix, and usually Kobolds' discernment of right and wrong are not compromised by the Goblin genes. Kobolds are best at shooting crossbows, rather than fighting with a sword. When in up-close combat, the Kobolds may seem puny and easy to defeat, but if they are fighting you at a distance, they become more dangerous than they look. 'Feral Lizardkin' Some Lizardkin, especially those who dwell in the mountains, go into a rage during battle. Most of the time, this will wear off with the entropy of battle, but a rare few will go into a complete berserk state. This is normally caused by the individual getting wounded. If the berserk state persists long enough, the Lizardkin will become feral. Feral Lizardkin are mindless, beastial, and violent animals that are kept by sane Lizardkin as living weapons. They are normally locked inside a cage and released at the enemy during battle. Lizardkin Magic Very few (One out one-hundred) Lizardkin have a natural affinity for magic other than cheap shamanry. These few preform as community leaders and healers. Their own brand of magic leans heavily toward natural happenings. This includes healing, growing flora, and influencing animals. Shamans may use their lesser powers to keep a grip on their community, expressing their leadership through power the others don't have. Lizardkin Facial "Hair" Lizardkin are not mamals, therfore they cannot produce facial hair. However, the look of horns, flaps of skin, fins, and other things can sometimes mimic the appearance of a beard or mustache. Category:Canon Category:Races